Of his own demise (Level)
Description *Objectives: None *Characters: Dimitri Khrushchev, Ultranationalists, and Sangheili President *Weather: Calm, Clear *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Of his own demise *Date/Time: January 30, 2949 12:34:59 am and counting *Place: Is'mi Esla, Sangheilios *Character: Unnamed Sangheili Civilian *Division: None Opening Scene INT. CONGRESS BUILDING Scene shows the Council Congress room. Honor Guard Elites stand at attention around the room for protection. Sangheili Councilors chat politics. Sangheili Councilor 1: Today the fight against terrorism is a permanent agenda item and priority for the Alliance. In combating terrorism, Our military helps to ensure that individuals can go about their daily lives safely, free from the threat of indiscriminate acts of terrorism. Sangheili Councilor 2: How can we insure that individuals can go about their daily lives safely, free from the threat of indiscriminate acts of terrorism. Sangheili Councilor 3: From our military, weren't you listening. All councilors then argue on the comments. The Sangheili President then bangs his gavel. The crowd grows silent, listening. Sangheili President: Operations in the middle east of earth and the war on terrorism on our planet have reduced the pace of military transformation and have revealed our lack of preparation for defensive and stability operations. Sangheili Councilor 2: Any other threats within our global borders that will ensure our lack of survival. Sangheili President: When we think of the major threats to our national security, the first to come to mind are nuclear proliferation, rogue states and global terrorism. But another kind of threat lurks beyond our shores, one from nature, not humans - an biochemical agent, that will spread as a Pamdemic! Crowd gasps. And they talk among themselves about the issue. President bangs his gavel. Dimitri Khrushchev rudely interrupts by blowing the doors open. The crowd GASPS and are SHOCKED (emotionally). The Honor guards run up in front of Khrushchev, trying to restrain him, but the Ultranationalists gun them down using m240's. Dimitri Khrushchev activates an EMP pulse. It disables the energy staves and energy swords. Dimitri Khrushchev: (Calm) Everyone out. The crowd then slowly and calmly get up and walk towards the exit. Dimitri Khrushchev: (Angered) Now! An Ultranationalist fires his AK-47 in the ceiling. The crowds scream and run. The Sangheili President gets up and tries to sneak out unnoticed, but fails. Dimitri Khrushchev: Where are you going. Sangheili President: What do you want! Dimitri Khrushchev: Answer my question! Where are you going! Sangheili President: Nowhere. (Sighs, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.) A energy suruchin is then thrown and ties the Sangheili President. The Sangheili President falls to the floor. The Ultranationalist Soldiers grab him and escort him outside. Scene goes to gameplay. Gameplay The player is only limited by viewing. Escorted outside, the Sangheili President struggles and the energy suruchin tightens. Dimitri Khrushchev: Dont you just love our ideas, you *things* may glass our worlds, and yet you fail. The Sangheili President stops struggling. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Good one, sir. What should we do with him. Dimitri Khrushchev: Tie him to the pole. The Ultranationalist Soldiers cuff him to the pole. Dimitri Khrushchev: Almost forgot. I cant stand the smell of burning tar. Dimitri Khrushchev puts on his gas mask. The Ultranationalists laugh. Dimitri Khrushchev: You wont be needing your weapons. Dimitri Khrushchev takes his energy knife away and activates it. Dimitri Khrushchev: You have a knife? Interesting.... Dimitri Khrushchev then stabs the knife though the armor, disabling the shields. Dimitri Khrushchev: Pour the gasoline on him, then burn him. The Ultranationalists then pour gasoline onto the Sangheili President and into his mouth as well, "they all laugh" having a good time with this. Ending Scene Still in gameplay. Dimitri Khrushchev then hands the Sangheili Civilian (player) a lighter, he lights it. Dimitri Khrushchev: Kill him. You dont need your honor, nor his. Sangheili Civilian: I -- I cant. Two Ultranationalist Soldier then grab the Sangheili Civilian (player) and throw him to the floor. Dimitri Khrushchev: You Sangheili are all the same. The Ultranationalist soldier grab the lighter from the Sangheili Civilians hands and kick him in the face 3 times. The players screen goes blurry, fades out and back in. Dimitri Khrushchev: (CONT'D) And you cant even do a simple task. All I ask is for you to burn him. Yet you fail miserably. The Ultranationalist Soldiers then kick the player in the face HARD once more. And pour gasoline on the player. Dimitri Khrushchev then lights a cigar and breaths out a puff of smoke. He throws the lite lighter towards the Sangheili President, he goes up in flames and is burning, SCREAMING IN AGONY AND PAIN. Dimitri Khrushchev then walks over towards the player, who is drenched in gasoline. Dimitri Khrushchev: You and your kind, all you care about is yourselves. This city deserves a better class of criminal. And I'm gonna give it to them! Dimitri Khrushchev then thows his cigar onto the player. The player goes up in flames and burns away. Dimitri Khrushchev turns around and walks away with his soldiers at his side. Scene fades out. Category:Level